Getting Some Fairy Tail
by GendoWritesTM
Summary: A new member of Fairy Tail comes across a gem that may or may not be an aphrodisiac that only works on women. Sex stuff ensues. Rated M for... Well, you already know, so why are you still reading this? Nobody reads these things on smut fics. Get your kleenexes, get your lotion, and start reading! :)


**Getting Some Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note: Contains sexual stuff. If you're not into that, turn back now. I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of its respective owners. Please don't leave negative comments in the review section!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Does The Carpet Match The Drapes?_**

I ran back to the guild as fast as I possibly could. Earlier today, I took this job that had me help catch some thief that was sneaking into this woman's house. I caught the bastard and kicked the living shit out of him, but before I left, the woman gave me this weird gem thing. She said she didn't know what it was, or if it does anything, but that it was mine. I figured if anyone might know what it was, or at least be able to point me to who might know, it would be Mirajane. I zoomed past the people of Fiore, making a beeline for Fairy Tail and slammed the door open as I came crashing through the front door, causing Erza and the other girls in Fairy Tail, except for Mirajane, to stare at me. With all eyes on me, I realized I just made myself look like a complete idiot.

Erza then approached me "You there. Is something the matter?" she said.

Once I caught my breath, I looked up at her. "No, not really. I was so focused on getting back here that I forgot what I was doing... Where's Mira?" I asked.

"She's not here. She went into town for something. But, I will gladly help you with whatever it is that you need" she said.

"Thanks. I was gonna ask her about this" I said, pulling out the small box that had the gem in it from my jacket's pocket. "Inside is some kind of gem. I got it as a reward for completing this job, but I don't know what it does, that is if it does anything at all" I said. "But, I do know that it's not dangerous. The previous owner said she's had it for years, and it didn't cause her any trouble" I added.

She looked at the box for a second, then back at me like she wanted to get a closer look at it. "May I?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" I replied.

She then took the box and opened it, revealing the small, light pink gem inside. She stared at it intently for a few moments, then looked at me with a serious expression. As one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail was staring me down, I was preparing for the worst. She walked closer to me, and I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever she was about to do.

She then grabbed me by the wrist. I opened my eyes, and Erza was staring right into them. "Come with me," she said. Before I could answer, she was already dragging me out the door to wherever it is we were apparently going.

[Inside Fairy Tail]

"So... What was that about?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, but I feel sorry for that guy. Erza looked pretty serious" said Lucy.

"Am I the only one thinking she took him off somewhere so they could get it on?" Cana said. "I've known Erza a long time. We all have, and if she was gonna kick the new guy's ass or yell at him, I don't think she would go somewhere else to do it. And she's never left the guild to talk to people in private, either. So that kinda narrows it down, don't you girls think so?" she added.

"Well, now that you put it that way... I guess it is kinda weird that Erza dragged him off like that... Didn't he say he had something that he wanted to show Mira? A gem, right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I think so. Do you think it was some kind of charm? Maybe he brought it here to use on Mira?" Levy said.

"No, I don't think that's the case. I was the first one to meet Drex when he first joined Fairy Tail. He's a really nice guy, and if you get to know him even a little, you'd know he wouldn't try anything that'd make people hate him. Besides, he said he didn't know what it was, and he's way too innocent to try something like that" Lisanna spoke up.

"What do you mean innocent?" Lucy said.

"Well, maybe not innocent, but he's... I don't know, kind?. He always calls people "sir" or "ma'am", shakes your hand after meeting you, holds the door for people, and stuff like that. Besides, with this guild's luck, he would have tried something a bit crazier than bursting through the door just now" Lisanna replied.

"I wish I could meet a guy like that... All the guys I get are losers just lookin' to score" Cana lamented.

"Cana, that's because you try to find love at bars. Usually, that just leads to a one night stand or a broken heart" Lucy said.

"Anyways..." Levy said. "I just hope Erza doesn't kill him" she added

[Erza's room]

After Erza opened the door, she pulled me inside and pushed me down on her bed. Before I knew it, she straddled me and started kissing me passionately, her tongue dancing around mine like a wildfire. At first, I was confused, but the more she kissed me, the more I started to like it. I ran my hands up her smooth thighs and all the way to her round ass, giving it a squeeze. She really liked that. Erza broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know why, but I really want to have sex with you. There's just something mysterious about you, and it turns me on" she said, going back to kissing me. It was as if a fire was started between us, and it was about to turn into a blazing inferno. She used her Requip magic to remove her armor and in an instant, she was completely naked. Her body was as beautiful and voluptuous as it was strong.

"Damn..." I said. A woman as beautiful and sexy as Erza Scarlet was lying on top of me, and naked. Anybody would be at a loss for words in my situation. She then started to take off my clothes and as soon as she was done, she went for my member and started to jerk me off. If I wasn't enjoying myself earlier, well, needless to say, I am now. As she moved her hand back and forth on my cock, I was lifted into a state of bliss.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm just getting started" Erza said. She then slid down and started licking the head of my dick, teasing it with her surprisingly strong tongue. With each little lick, I felt more and more like I was about to cum.

"I'm -ugh- gonna cum...Erza" I said as she stroked and licked my cock.

Still jerking me off while licking the head of my cock, she looked at me with a lustful grin. "Well, don't let me stop you," she said. She rolled onto her back and pulled me on top of her. Taking both of her massive breasts in my hands, I placed my throbbing member between them and squeezed her tits around my cock. I thrust furiously as Erza still licked the tip of my cock between every pump. Her breasts were soft and felt amazing on my dick. Between the pleasure of fucking her tits, and her licking my dick, I couldn't hold it in any longer: I was about to cum.

As I came closer and closer to reaching orgasm, I shoved my cock into Erza's mouth and I came bucket loads. She drank it all as if her life depended on it. After I came, I collapsed next to Erza. I never came that hard in my life. Then again, I never got a blowjob from -or tit-fucked- a woman like Erza before, either.

"All that, and you're still ready to go? I'm impressed!" she said, noticing I that was still sailing full-mast, as it were. "Now it's my turn," she said. Erza then straddled me once more, this time her pussy grinding against my bare cock. I was anxiously waiting to put it inside her so much that the suspense could have killed me. She grabbed my cock and put the head of it against her vagina. With no hesitation whatsoever, she sat down on my fully erect penis and started moving her ass up and down. "How is it? Does it feel good for you?" she said lustfully with sultry eyes.

"y-yeah," I said. It felt so good, I could barely speak. As she rode my dick, she leaned back a bit and started rubbing her clit vigorously. As she rode me, I was in awe of her beauty. And it wasn't because she was fucking me like a wild animal. Erza was beautiful in every meaning of the word. Her fair skin, her long, red hair, the strong and fierce, yet loving look she has in her eyes, it's easy to see why she's one of the most popular girls in fairy tail.

"I'm going to - mmf - cum... " she said. Almost instinctually, I pulled her in a tight embrace and began thrusting into her as quickly and deeply as I possibly could. "Oh god, yes! Right there!" She screamed in ecstasy before cumming on my dick and going limp on top of me. "That was... Wow..." she said. She then got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking worried like she just realized something.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She then looked me in the eyes again. "You're sure that you don't know anything about that gem?" she asked.

"As sure as I possibly can be. Why?" I replied.

"I think it might be some kind of charm. Normally, I would not have sex with just anyone like that..." she said. She then looked at me with a flirty expression. "Although I must admit, I did enjoy it..." she said.

"So, this charm... I'm guessing it's like an aphrodisiac or something?" I said.

"Well, if what we just did is any indication, yes. I think we should bring this to Levy back at the guild. She may be able to tell us more about it" she said.

Erza and I then got our clothes back on, and we headed back to the guild...


End file.
